totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nepalskie Góry - cz. 2
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Trzydziesty Ósmy Samanta - '''Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. Mamy finał ! Na reszcie ! Dwie osoby.....Mike i Dakota......walczą o 10.000.000 mln $. Dzisiejszy odcinek jest specjalny, będziemy go transmitowali z Nepalu, gdzie są zawodnicy, przypominam, że na naszych zegarach jest 22.30 oraz z naszego studia Podsumowania, gdzie są wszyscy zawodnicy. W dzisiejszym Podsumowaniu powiemy też trochę o kolejnym sezonie.....tak będzie....Na resztę pytań odpowiem, więc zapraszam do obejrzenia odcinka !!! ' W Nepalu Mike - 'Dakota, masz latarkę ? '''Dakota - '''No, mam. Będziemy szli razem ? '''Mike - '''Możemy.....masz jeszcze pieniądze ? '''Dakota - '''Nie już nie. '''Mike - '''Ja mam, na hotel chyba starczy. '''Dakota - '''Masz szczęście. '''Mike - '''No dobra....chodź, w tym wąwozie jest nieciekawie. '''Dakota - '''Obyśmy szybko dotarli. '''Mike - '''I tak nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem w finale. ''Oboje ciągle idą, aż na drodze zauważają pieska. 'Dakota - '''Bu bu ! '''Mike - '''Kto ? '''Dakota - '''To mój piesek, jednak mnie nie opuściłeś. '''Mike - '''Dobra.....to jest dziwne. '''Dakota - '''Wcale nie. '''Mike - '''Dobra chodź prędzej.... W studiu Podsumowania ''W studiu są wszyscy uczestnicy, ale nie ma prowadzących. 'Courtney - '''Yyyyy.....czy ktoś wie, gdzie jest Cefasia lub Lion ? '''Harold - '''Zobaczcie jakaś kartka ! '''Bridgette - '''Pisze: 'Od 6 Podsumowania mamy wolne, nie wiedzieliśmy nic o Podsumowaniu w finale. Wasi Lion i Cefasia'. '''DJ - '''Czyli jesteśmy tu sami ? '''Gwen - '''No proszę cię jest 22.30 ! '''Heather - '''Ja idę do domu. '''Alejandro - '''A idź se. ''Heather próbuje otworzyć drzwi, ale są zamknięte. 'Heather - '''Nie no bez przesady....drzwi są zamknięte. '''Anne Marie - '''Nie no nie wytrzymam, ja idę spać. ''Położyła się na kanapie i zasnęła. 'Beth - '''Czy mi się wydaje czy tam jest krew ? '''Blaineley - '''Założę się, że sztuczna. '''Brick - '''Ale i tak to trzeba sprawdzić. '''Cameron - '''Ludzie, posłuchajcie, to na pewno kolejny żart Samanty. Na pewno za chwilę przyjdzie tu jakiś przebrany morderca i będzie próbował nas zabić, prawda ? '''Cody - '''Lepiej zamknijcie okna, jeśli to jest prawda. '''Zendaria - '''Boisz się ? ''Wtedy słychać czyjeś kroki na widowni. W Nepalu 'Dakota - '''Yyyy....chce ci się spać ? '''Mike - '''Nie, a tobie ? '''Dakota - '''Jeśli za chwilę, się gdzieś położę, to chyba padnę na ziemię. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się gdzieś chyba musi być te Chisapani. '''Dakota - '''Zobacz, widzisz to samo co ja ? '''Mike - '''Na reszcie już sądziłem, że się zgubiliśmy. ''W oddali zauważyli rozmyte światełko. 'Dakota - '''Chodź prędzej.....zobaczmy co to jest. '''Mike - '''A jak to jest..... '''Dakota - '''Chodź lepiej i nie marudź. ''I oboje idą w stronę światełka. W studiu Podsumowania 'Dawn - '''Co to jest ?! '''Heather - '''To pewnie Samanta próbuje nas nastraszyć. ''Wtedy na wielkim telewizorze pojawia się twarz Samanty. 'Samanta - '''No dobra, jest już późno, więc..... '''Duncan - '''Ej, no chwila.....to kto wydawał te dziwne dźwięki. '''Izzy - '''Chodzi o te ? ''Izzy powoli stepuje. 'Izzy - '''Mam nowe buty ! '''Eva - '''Mówiłam, że tu nikogo nie ma ! '''Ezekiel - '''Yyyy,.....Samanta, ta krew to twoja ? '''Justin - '''Oj Ezekiel, no pewnie, że nie jej. '''Samanta - '''Ale jaka krew ?! '''Jo - '''Ej czy tu nie było gdzieś panny 'lakier do włosów' ? '''Katie - '''Porwali ją ! '''Sadie - '''Albo zabili ! '''Katie - '''Idę spać..... '''Sadie - '''Dobranoc. ''I śpią. 'LeShawna - '''Trzeba ją znaleźć......i czyja to jest krew ?! W Nepalu '''Mike - '''To jest...... '''Dakota - '''Nasz hotelik ? '''Mike - '''Inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem. '''Dakota - '''Ja też.... '''Mike - '''To co....idziesz ? W końcu jesteśmy już w Chisapani. '''Dakota - '''Nie mam pieniędzy. '''Mike - '''No cóż.....pa. '''Dakota - '''Ej, gdzie idziesz ? '''Mike - '''No do hotelu....kobieto, jest 23.00. '''Dakota - '''I chcesz tak mnie tutaj zostawić....samą ? '''Mike - '''Po pierwsze nie znasz angielskiego, a po drugie...masz jeszcze Bu bu. '''Dakota - '''Grrr.... ''Mike wchodzi do hotelu....na powitanie wychodzą stary dziadek z żoną. 'Dziadek - '''O.....o tak późnej porze ktoś tu jeszcze jest (mówi po angielsku) ? '''Mike - '''Chciałbym pokój na noc..... '''Pani - '''Masz pieniądze...... ? '''Mike - '''Tak....,a ile trzeba płacić ? '''Dziadek - '''10 rupii nepalskich. '''Mike - '''Proszę.... ''Daje pieniądze. 'Pani - '''Chciałbyś coś zjeść ? '''Mike - '''Tak....jestem bardzo głodny. '''Dziadek - '''Nasza włoska służąca Oriana, zaprowadzi cię najpierw do jadalni, a potem do twojego pokoju. '''Mike - '''Dobrze. ''I idzie z nią do jadalni. W studiu Podsumowania W całej sali panuje strach i niepokój. 'Lightning - '''No dobra....ustalmy coś....nie ma Anne Marii, kogoś jeszcze ? '''Lindsay - '''A gdzie jest Lefauna ? '''Lightning - '''Szi-bam. O, matko jakaś ty......głupia. '''Lindsay - '''Ej no, ale gdzie ona jest ? '''Noah - '''Mnie bardziej martwi to, że się nie wyśpię.......no ludzie jest środek nocy ! '''Owen - '''On ma rację....,to kiedy kolacja ? '''Sam - '''To co mówisz jest bez sensu. '''Zoey - '''Nie chcę być nie miła, ale Sam ma rację. '''Scott - '''Czy ktoś wie.....gdzie tu jest toaleta ? '''Sierra - '''Chwila....chwila.......ty coś knujesz. '''Trent - '''Ej, wiem !!! '''Tyler - '''Ale co ? '''Trent - '''Wiem kto porwał LeShawnę ! '''Harold - '''Chwila....jej tu nie ma ! '''Trent - '''To...... ''Wtedy zgasły wszystkie światła, z sali zniknął Trent. Po chwili: 'Katie - '''O, macz......co to było ?! '''Gwen - '''Nie ma Trenta ! '''Courtney - '''No....teraz to się nagle nim przejmujesz... '''Duncan - '''Ostatni raz się z nią zgadzam. '''Gwen - '''No co ? '''Courtney - '''To ty go porwałaś ! '''Sierra - '''Zołzowata klępa. '''Noah - 'Że co ? 'Bridgette - '''Ej......krew zniknęła !! '''Cameron - '''To nie jest fajne. '''Cody - '''Ludzie, weźcie się w garść......zniknęły trzy osoby. Jedyną podejrzaną jest Gwen, no ale.....jak ona mogła tyle osób porwać....to nie ona.. '''Courtney - '''To kto ? '''Heather - '''Może ty ? '''Cody - '''To Scott ! '''Scott - '''Ja ? ''Nagle drzwi, które były zamknięte, otwierają się. 'Scott - '''Ja idę. '''Alejandro - '''Miło było. '''Beth - '''Ja idę.....Lindsay ty też ? '''Lindsay - '''Dobra, wezmę Tylera. ''Poszli: Alejandro, Scott, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, B, Blaineley, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Jo, Noah i Zendaria. 'Bridgette - '''Idziecie ? '''Harold - '''Ja tam czekam za Leshawną. '''Zoey - '''Dlaczego zostałaś Gwen ? '''Gwen - '''Ludzie, po prostu czekam na Trenta. '''Brick - '''Ej, czy ktoś z was widział Kelzinę ? '''Cameron - '''To ona ich porwała ! '''Cody - '''To by miało sens, tylko....czemu porwała LeShawnę ? '''Dawn - '''Ostatnio było to samo. W Nepalu 'W jadalni. Mike - 'To.....co jest na kolację ? '''Oriana - '''Spaghetti, ma non può cucinare. (tłum. Spaghetti, tylko to umiem gotować.) '''Mike - '''Yyyyy.....Grazie. (tłumacz. dziękuję) ''Służąca poszła, a Mike został sam i jadł kolację. '''Na zewnątrz hotelu. Dakota - '(do siebie) Oj Bu bu, Mike teraz tam na pewno zajada się przepysznymi rarytasami. ''Piesek w tym czasie powoli zasypia. 'Dakota - '(do siebie) No ale cóż....muszę się wyspać....dobranoc Bu bu. Piesek szczeknął jakby na 'dobranoc'. 'Dakota - 'Łał !! Na reszcie szczeknąłeś......więc dobranoc. Dakota położyła się na trawie, Bu bu spał przytulony w nią. '''W jadalni. Mike - '(do siebie) Ach....jaki byłem głodny. ''Próbuje jeszcze coś zjeść, ale nie potrafi. 'Mike - '''Oriana ! ''Do jadalni przybiega Oriana. 'Mike - '''Mogłabyś mnie zaprowadzić do pokoju....jestem śpiący. '''Oriana - '''Beh, mi segua. (tłumacz. Dobrze, proszę za mną.) ''Mike wstał z krzesła i idzie do swojego pokoju. 'Mike - '''Tu mam iść ? ''Mike otwiera drzwi. '''Oriana - Sì, per favore mettetevi comodi. Mi Ode tanto, arrivederci. (tłumacz. Tak, proszę się rozgościć. Ode mnie to tyle, do widzenia.) I poszła. Mike - 'Nie ma jak...spanie w miłym i cichym miejscu.... ''Położył się na łóżko i próbował spać. W studiu Podsumowania 'Geoff - '''Nie wiem jak wy...., ale jest 24.00 ! Idę spać. '''Bridgette - '''W takim razie ja też. '''Katie - '''Dobrze, że są kanapy....dobranoc... '''Sadie - '''Yyyy.....mam taki pomysł....mógłby ktoś stać na czatach. '''Lightning - '''Ja się do tego najbardziej nadaje. '''Owen - '''A będzie kolacja ? '''Sam - '''Nie, nie będzie. '''Sierra - '''Jestem ciekawa co się teraz dzieje z resztą. Na ulicy ''Ci którzy poszli idą do domu. 'Zendaria - '''Achh.....jestem już taka śpiąca, że nawet bym się teraz położyła. '''Noah - '''Ja też... '''Jo - '''No, na reszcie mój dom.... ''Poszła. 'Justin - '''Już sobie wyobrażam jak tam wejdzie...w końcu nie było jej z kilka tygodni. '''Jo - '''Aaaaaa !!! '''Izzy - '''Co to jest ?! '''Heather - '''To ryk, idiotko. '''Jo - '''Tu jest krew. ''Wtedy wszyscy pobiegli do domu Jo. 'Ezekiel - '''To wygląda...jak farba. '''Eva - '''Gamoniu to jest krew...nie znasz się. '''Duncan - '''I po co te krzyki...ludzie nigdy nie widzieliście krwi. '''DJ - '''Zobaczcie....ktoś tam jest. ''DJ zauważył, że ktoś jest w kuchni Jo. 'Courtney - '''To wygląda jak Kelzina. '''Blaineley - '''To na pewno ona porwała Anne Marię, Leshawnę i Trenta. '''Tyler - '''Na pewno jej chodzi o mnie i o....Lindsay, gdzie jesteś ? '''Beth - '''Nie ma jej. ''Nagle B zauważył ukrytą zapadnię w podłodze. 'Scott - '''Skąd to się wzięło w twoim domu ? '''Jo - '''Pierwszy raz to widzę. '''Alejandro - '''To....czy ktoś wejdzie do tej kuchni, czy tak tu będziemy stali ? '''Tyler - '''Założę się, że chce mnie. W Nepalu ''Na zegarach 1.30, słychać krzyk Dakoty. 'Dakota - '''Ratunku !!! ''Nagle nadbiega zmęczony i wyczerpany Mike. 'Mike - '''O, matko jak tu zimno....co się dzieje ? '''Dakota - '''Coś mi łazi po plecach. '''Mike - '''I tyle ? Na prawdę ? Po prostu to wyjmij i koniec. '''Dakota - '''A jak to jest zmutowany pająk ?! '''Mike - '''Poczekaj za chwilę przyjdę. '''Dakota - '''Jak ja nienawidzę tego Chisapani. ''Po kilku minutach przybiega Mike, razem z jego służącą Orianą. 'Mike - '''To jest Oriana, moja służąca pomoże ci. '''Dakota - '''Oby... ''Oriana spogląda na plecy Dakoty i mówi: 'Oriana - '''Signore, lei ha sanguisughe sulla schiena, rimuoverli ? (tłumacz. Proszę pana, ona ma pijawki na plecach, wyjąć je ?) '''Dakota - '''I co powiedziała ? '''Mike - '''Mogłem coś pokręcić, ale wydaje mi się, że masz pijawki na plecach. '''Dakota - 'Że co ?! Wyjmij mi je już !!! 'Mike - '''Sì, lasciare che la signora escono. (tłumacz. Tak, niech pani je wyjmie.) ''Oriana wyjmuje pijawki z pleców Dakoty. 'Dakota - '''Ała, to boli. '''Mike - '''I wygląda śmiesznie. '''Dakota - '''Grr. '''Oriana - '''Ok, ho finito, andiamo in albergo, signore ? (tłumacz. No dobra, skończyłam, idziemy już do hotelu proszę pana ?) '''Mike - '''Sì. (tłumacz. Tak.) ''I poszli. 'Dakota - '''Oj Bu bu, jak ja cię kocham. ''A pies głęboko śpi. 'Dakota - '''Kocham cię piesku. ''Położyła się na ziemi i zasnęła, podobnie jak Mike, który także zasnął. W studiu Podsumowania Wszycy uczestnicy śpią oprócz Lightninga, który stoi na czatach. 'Ligtning - '(do siebie) Spokojnie Lightning, nie pękaj, wytrzymasz.....jeszcze trochę i zaśniesz....nie no może mnie ktoś zastąpić ? Wszyscy się budzą. 'Zoey - '''Co się dzieje ? Która godzina ? '''Sierra - '''Jest 2.00 w nocy. '''Lightning - '''Chcę mi się spać !! '''Sam - '''Jak chcesz to mogę cię zastąpić. '''Lightning - '''Dobranoc. ''I spadł na ziemię, tak zasnął. 'Sadie - '''Ludzie, czy nie możemy spokojnie spać ? '''Katie - '''Właśnie, potem się nie obudzimy. '''Owen - '''Wiesz mi ja też chcę spać. '''Geoff - '''Dobranoc. '''Harold - '''Na reszcie cisza. W domu Jo '''Alejandro - '''To idziesz Tyler ? '''Beth - '''No właśnie, miejmy to już z głowy. '''Brick - '''Powodzenia. '''Tyler - '''Raz kozie śmierć. ''Otwiera drzwi, widzi tam Kelzinę i uwięzi''onych: Anne Marię, LeShawnę, Trenta i Lindsay. '''Kelzina - '''Tyler !!! Na reszcie jesteś, co tam słychać ? '''Tyler - '''Możesz wypuścić moich przyjaciół ? '''Kelzina - '''To rozwiąż ich. '''LeShawna - '''To pułapka. '''Anne Maria -' Już po nim. Wtedy Tyler zaplątuje się w sieć. 'Kelzina - '''Na reszcie jesteś cały mój. 'W korytarzu. Blaineley - 'Jo, masz gaz pieprzowy ? '''Jo - '''A co ja wiem ? '''Scott - '''To poszukaj. '''Eva - '''Po co ? '''Courtney - 'Żeby popryskać nią Kelzinę, jesteś aż tak głupia ? 'Eva - '''Bo jak ci.... '''Duncan - '''Ej spokojnie !! '''DJ - '''Zobaczie, gaz usypiający. '''Ezekiel - '''Dasz go ? '''Heather - 'Ło, daj to. Ja to zrobię szybciej. DJ dał gaz Heather. 'Izzy - '''Ooo, będzie fajnie. '''Justin - '''Zatkać nosy ! '''Noah - '''To moja najgorsza noc w życiu. '''Zendaria - '''Ja miałam gorsze. ''Heather psika gazem usypiającym w kierunku Kelziny. 'Kelzina - '''Co to ?! Aaaa ! '''Lindsay - '''O, matko. '''Trent - '''Mamusiu ? ''Kelzina, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Anne Maria i LeShawna zasypiają. 'Heather - '''No i tak to się robi. '''Kelzina - '''Dosyć ! Nie ! '''Blaineley - '''No, potworek się obudził. '''Kelzina' ściąga z siebie maskę i okazuje się, że była nią Samanta. 'DJ - '''Yyyy...Samanta ? '''Samanta - '''O, matko jakie z was bałwany przecież od początku nie było żadnej 'Kelziny'. Prawdziwa jest teraz w więzieniu. '''Courtney - 'Że co ?!.....To kto porywał ludzi ? 'Samanta - '''Pomagał mi w tym Jayden. '''Jo - '''No dobra...to możecie już wszyscy iść ? '''Samanta - '''Zaczekaj, jakby co to ci, którzy zostali w sali Pods. już się dowiedzieli i dzisiaj żadnego Podsumowania nie ma, Jeśli chodzi o kolejny sezon to będzie..reszty nie mogę zdradzić, a teraz możecie się rozejść....do następnego sezonu ! ''I zniknęła w kłębach dymu. Następnie wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów i zasnęli.... Rano, w Nepalu Dakota budzi się wcześniej od Mikea, jest godzina 5.30. 'Dakota - '''Aaaa ! (ziewa) Jaki....mglisty i tajemnczy poranek.. ''Dakota staje na równe nogi. 'Dakota - '''Bu bu, gdzie jesteś ? ''Bu bu już od dawna chodzi i wesoło szczeka. 'Dakota - '''Och...jak ja cię kocham, chodź idziemy, trekking pora zacząć, na pewno do Nagarkotu, się będzie szłó miło i przyjemnie. ''Dakota zaczyna iść, Bu bu biegnie za nią. '''U Mikea Mike śpi w hotelu aż nagle do jego pokoju przychodzi Oriana. Oriana - 'Wychodzić ! Już !!! ''Oriana bierze Mikea na ramiona i wywala go z hotelu. 'Oriana - '''Zegar hotelowy się skończyć.....Dobrego dzień. '''Mike - '(do siebie) I tak się traktuje gości ? Wtedy zauważa, że nie ma Dakoty. 'Mike - '''No nie, zostawiła mnie, i może jeszcze wygrać ! ''Mike zaczyna szybko biec w stronę Nagarkotu. '''U Dakoty Dakota - '(do siebie) Kiedy wreszcie coś się pojawi ? W tej mgle nic nie widać. ''Wtedy przewraca się o kamień. 'Dakota - '''Ała ! ''Dakota ledwo staje. 'Dakota - '''Oj Bu bu. ''Pies jak zwykle nie zwraca nią uwagi. 'Dakota - '''No piesku....szczekniesz ładnie dla mamusi ? No dawaj. ''Bu bu nie ma zamiaru szczekać. 'Dakota - '''Jaki z ciebie gbur. 'U Mikea Mike biegnie, jest cały zdyszany. Mike - '(do siebie) Och...już chyba nie dogonię tej Dakoty. Gdzie ona teraz może być ? ''Wtedy staje i powoli idzie. 'Mike - '(do siebie) I tak już jej nie dogonię, więc po co biec. W studiu Podsumowania 'Samanta - '''Witam....gorąco i serdecznie w finałowym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki ! Dzisiaj o godzine 6.00 rano są tu z nami wyczerpani i prawie śpiący byli uczestnicy....dzień dobry ! ''Z widowni słychać oklaski. 'Samanta - '''Dzisiaj jesteśmy tu po to żeby po wspominać odcinki i uczestników. '''DJ - '''Aaaa ! (ziewa) Mogłabyś to zrobić szybciej ? W końcu nie spałem całą noc. '''Samanta - '''Najpierw powiem wam o nowym sezonie. A więc tak będzie nazywał się...powiem na końcu odcinka. '''Gwen - '''Wiedziałam. '''Samanta - '''Najpierw powiedzmy trochę o tym sezonie...jak wam się podoba ? '''Bridgette - '''Nawet fajny. '''Lindsay - '''Bardzo, mam nowe koleżanki. '''Justin - '''Głupi. Nie nawidzę czegoś takiego. '''Samanta - '''Opinie są różne, więc jaki byście chieli kolejny sezon ?.....O czym ? '''Beth - '''Może jakiś....obóz, albo.....przygoda... '''Samanta - '''Widzę, że nie masz pomysłów. ''Wtedy przychodzą Zoi i Moli. 'Zoi - '''Siemanko !!! '''Moli - '''Hej. (ponuro) '''Samanta - '''Yyy...co wy tu robicie ? '''Zoi - '''Te 50.000 to jednak ściema, więc....mogę wrócic? '''Samanta - '''A wiesz, że dzisiaj mamy finał. '''Zoi - '''Serio ?...Kto wygrywa ? '''Samanta - '''A ty czemu przyszłaś Moli ? '''Moli - '''Byłam zakładniczką na wojnie w Kosowie, po drugie byłam w więzieniu.....,a teraz chcę wrócić. '''Samanta - '''Yyyy....no nie wiem. Może w kolejnym sezonie ? '''Moli - '''To ja spadam. ''I wychodzi z sali. 'Zoi - '''Ja chętnie zostanę, ale.....zmienię imię. '''Samanta - '''Na jakie ? '''Zoi - '''Od dzisiaj będę.....Zoe ! '''Samanta - '''Ale mi różnica, to ja będę.....Samantha ! '''Zoe - '''Przecież to to samo. '''Samantha - '''Ale Samantha przez h. '''Zoe - '''No dobra. ''Dziewczyny gadały, gadały, gadały, aż minęla połowa podsumowania. W Nepalu '''U Mikea Mike - '(do siebie) Czym bliżej Nagarkotu, tym pogoda staje się bardziej przyjemna i nie jest nawet tak gorąco jak wczoraj. ''Wtedy zauważa na drodze Dakotę. 'Mike - '''Juhu ! Na reszcie cię dogoniłrm. '''Dakota - '''Robi się niedobrze. '''Mike - '''Hej, wiesz ile do mety ? '''Dakota - '''Nie, ale powinniśmy już niedługo dojść. '''Mike - '''Pozwolisz, że przyśpieszę ? '''Dakota - '''Po moim trupie ! Choć Bu bu biegniemy ! ''I Dakota przyśpieszyła, piesek biegnął tuż za nią, tak samo jak Mike. 'Dakota - '''Czemu mi nie dasz wygrać ? '''Mike - '''Przecież ty już jesteś bogata, a ja ? '''Dakota - '''No..., ale ja jestem bogata...no w sumie jestem. '''Mike - '''I widzisz ?....Więc dasz mi wygrać ? '''Dakota - '''Niech walka będzie uczciwa. '''Mike - '''Ok. W studiu Podsumowania '''Heather - '''Kiedy zamierzacie skończyć ? '''Zoe - '''Ale co skończyć ? '''Samantha - '''O, matko przecież jest Podsumowanie.... '''Zoe - '''Mogę prowadzić ? '''Samantha - '''Nie...spotkamy się później ?.....teraz nie mam czasu. '''Zoe - '''Dobra, jak chcesz. ''I Zoe poszła w stronę wyjścia. 'Samantha - '''A więc tak....głosowanko. Kto jest za Mikem żeby wygrał ten....niech na niego zagłosuje, przez tablety, które macie pod fotelami. Można też głosować na Dakotę. '''Katie - 'Łał, jakie fajne tablety. 'Samantha - '''Głosowanie....START ! '''Sadie - '''Te tablety nie działają ! '''Alejandro - '''Mój też. '''Samantha - '''No dobra to niech każdy się wypowie...Alejandro zaczynasz. '''Alejandro - '''Jak już to jestem za Mikem, Dakota nie powinna być w finale. '''Anne Marie - '''Mi jest wszystko obojętne kto wygra.....nie obchodzi mnie to. ''B pokazał językiem migowym odpowiedż: Dakota. 'Beth - '''Moim zdaniem powinna to wygrać Dakota. '''Blaineley - '''Moje zdanie ? To samo co Anne Marii. '''Brick -' Ja jestem za Mikem. 'Bridgette - '''Ja jestem za Dakotą. '''Cameron - '''Ja za Mikem. '''Cody - '''Ja za... '''Samantha - '''No dobra to jest......NUDNE !....ma ktoś jakiś pomysł co możemy robić ? W Nepalu '''Dakota - '''Nie wydaje ci się, że idziemy po dużo bardziej płaskim terenie ? '''Mike - '''Masz rację, nie ma już tych górek co minutę. '''Dakota - '''Co byś zrobił z pieniędzmi, które na pewno wygrasz ? '''Mike - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Dakota - '''Ja bym sobie kupiła willę, pojechała na różne podróże.....oczywiście z moim przyjaciółmi. '''Mike - '''To ty masz przyjaciół ? '''Dakota - '''Tak....Lindsay, Tylera, Beth, Zendarię, Noah... '''Mike - 'Łał....,a ja mam dziewczynę. I co ? 'Dakota - '''Na pewno masz fajnie. W studiu Podsumowania '''Gwen - '''A ty nie masz pomysłów ? '''Samantha - '''Zero, pustka w głowie.....Nie nadaję się do Podsumowania. '''Zendaria - '''Może pogadamy o Dakocie i Mikeu ? W końcu mamy finał. '''Samantha - '''Dobra...moim zdaniem powinna wygrać Dakota, która.....nie ma chłopaka. '''Sam - '''Kiedyś miała...., ale co mi do tego. '''Samantha - '''Dlaczego nie wrócisz do niej ? '''Sam - '''Nie lubię jej. '''Samantha - '''A ty Zoey ? Co sądzisz o Mikeu ? '''Zoey - '''Jest bardzo mily.....choć kidyś był zły i dziwny. '''Alejnadro - '''Nawet bardzo zły. '''Samantha - '''No dobra....,a teraz tak...jeśli chodzi o sprawy miłosne.....Courtney, ty i Scott, co ty na to ? '''Courtney - '''Nie wykluczam, że jest miły jak ja. '''Scott - '''Coś nowego. '''Duncan - '''Chwila, to ty nie jesteś ze mną ? '''Courtney - '''Yyy... '''Gwen - '''A co sądzisz o mnie Duncan ? '''Trent - '''Wrócisz do mnie Gwen ? '''Gwen - '''Co ? '''Samantha - '''No dobra....wiem wiem, z wami jest na prawdę dziwnie, więc inny temat....ma ktoś pomysła ? '''DJ - '''Może pójdziemy do domu ? '''Samantha - '''A inny pomysł ? W Nepalu '''Dakota - '''Przyznaj Mike, że w tym lesie jest na prawdę ślicznie. '''Mike - '''Nawet jest ładny. '''Dakota - '''A ty Bu bu co o tym sądzisz ?......Bu bu ?! Gdzie on jest ?! '''Mike - '''Spkojnie, jest przy tamtym strumieniu. '''Dakota - '''Już mi nie przypominaj o piciu...moje gardło już dawno zaschło. '''Mike - '''Moje też. '''Dakota - '''Piesku.....do nogi.. ''Piesek przychodzi. 'Mike - '''Zobacz na ten znak ! '''Dakota - '''Który ? '''Mike - '''No ten !....Pisze, że do Nagarkotu jest już bardzo blisko. '''Dakota - '''Juhuu ! Bo mam już dosyć tego.... '''Mike - '''Trekkingu ? '''Dakota - '''No właśnie. '''Mike - '''Chodż przyśpiesz... '''Dakota - '''Ok. ''Oboje zaczęli szybciej iść. W studiu Podsumowania 'Zoey - '''Może......powiesz jaki będzie kolejny sezon ? '''Samantha - '''Za chwilę....,a teraz...tajemnice tego sezonu ! '''Duncan - '''O matko. '''Samantha - '''Zacznijmy od odcinka 2, czy ktoś zauważył, że nasz Justin już od tego odcinka, próbował uwieźć Sierrę ? '''Justin - '''Jakby nie odpadła to mój plan byłby genialny. '''Sierra - '''Ty.....Cody to jest mój chłopak ! '''Samantha - '''Na pewno wszystkich zastanawia jak Sierra, Alejandro i DJ weszli tak szybko na wieżę. '''Sierra - '''Moim zdaniem miłość do Cody'ego zdziała wszystko. '''DJ - '''Ja i tak do dzisiaj nie mogę uwieżyć jak to się stało. '''Alejandro - '''Bez komentarza. '''Samantha - '''Uznajmy to za rzecz nierealną. Teraz odcinek 4, Heather - drugi Justin. '''Heather - '''Ej ! '''Samantha - '''Heather w tym odcinku już chciała założyć pierwszy sojusz, były w nim Dakota i Staci. '''Staci - '''Ale były, potem Heather zerwała sojusz.....tylko dlaczego ? '''Heather - '''Ale mi ciekawe ? Po prostu byłyście za głupie. '''Samantha - '''Sojusz trwał odcinki - 04-09. W odcinku 09 Heather próbowała założyć sojusz z Zendarią...., ale bez skutku. Ale wracając do odcinka 04, Justin probował zauroczyć Dakotę. Czyżby miłość ? '''Justin - '''Ona nie jest w moim typie. '''Zendaria - '''Ty brutalu ! Ty się tylko chcesz zakochiwać ! '''Lindsay - '''Masz rację, dziewczyna co odcinek. '''Anne Maria - '''Ej ! Nie obrażajcie go ! '''Samantha - '''No dobra, wystarczy tego....pora na wieści o nowym sezonie... '''Gwen - '''To powiesz wreszcie ? '''Samantha - '''Sezon będzie się nazywał.......Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu. '''Noah - '''Ilu będzie uczestników ? '''Samantha - '''Tego jeszcze do końca nie wiadomo, ale wiem, że będzie na pewno o połowę mniej uczestników niż w tym sezonie i będą nowi. '''Owen - '''Fajnie jakbym wygrał ten sezon. '''Samantha - '''Resztę o sezonie powiem wam już niedługo, a teraz ma ktoś jakieś pytania.... W Nepalu '''Dakota - '''Ej zobacz.....jakaś szkoła. '''Mike - 'Łał, tego się nie spodziewałem. 'Dakota - '''Ja też.....ile tu dzieci. '''Mike - '''Chyba zbliżamy się do Nagarkotu. '''Dakota - '''Skąd wiesz ? '''Mike - '''Robi się ciemno....to ja.......mogę cię wyprzedzić ? '''Dakota - '''Chyba ja ciebie. ''I oboje biegną. 'Dakota - '''Nie pokonasz mnie ? '''Mike - '''Czyżby ? '''Dakota - '''Chwilka.....gdzie jest Bu bu ?! ''Piesek został przy szkole. 'Mike - '''Tam jest ! ''Pokazuje ręką. 'Dakota - '''No nie. ''Dakota biegnie w jego kierunku, a Mike w przeciwną stronę. 'Mike - '''Chwila.....META trekkingu ! Widzę ją ! W studiu Podsumowania '''Samantha - '''Uwaga ! Byli zawodnicy ! Za chwilę Dakota lub Mike wygra Świat Totalnej Porażki ! '''Eva - '''Nareszcie koniec. ''Samantha włącza duży telewizor na którym widać ostatnie minuty w Nepalu na żywo. 'Lindsay - '''Zaczyna się ! '''Zoey - '''O mój Boże, Mike wygrywa ! W Nepalu '''Mike - '''Już tak blisko ! '''Dakota - '''Piesku, no chodź tu ! ''Piesek przybiega do Dakoty, a ona bierze go na ręce ! 'Mike - '''Jeszcze trochę.... '''Dakota - '''Mike ! Zaczekaj za mną ! '''Mike - '''Sorry, ale przede mną meta ! W studiu Podsumowania '''Zoey - '''On wygrywa ! '''Zendaria - '''Prędzej Dakota ! '''Samantha - '''Ale emocje. '''Beth - '''Ogromne ! '''Noah - '''Chyba jej się nie uda. W Nepalu ''Na prowadzeniu jest ciągle Mike, ale Dakota ''znacznie przyśpieszyła. Pierwszy na mecie był/była:'' '''... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mike !!!! Mike - 'Jest !!! Wygrałem ten program !!!! '''Dakota - '''Nie !!! Bu bu, dlaczego ?! ''Dakota się rozpłakała. W sali Podsumowania 'Samantha - '''I tak oto pierwszy sezon, a mianowicie Świat Totalnej Porażki wygrał Mike ! '''Zoey - '''Nie wierzę w to ! Mój chłopak wygrał....jest bogaty. '''Dawn - '''Wiedziałam, że wygra. '''Samantha - '''A oto jego.....10.000.000 $ w gotówce ! Pieniądze prześlemy pocztą. '''Zendaria - '''A jest jakaś nagroda dla tych co zajęli drugie lub trzecie miejsce ? '''Geoff - '''Właśnie ? Jest ? '''Samantha - '''Przykro mi. '''Tyler - '''No cóż, prawie jej się udało. '''Samantha - '''A teraz.....impreza dla wszystkich ! '''Ezekiel - '''Juhuu ! '''Samantha - '''Az wami się już żegnam......do następnego sezonu ! W Nepalu ''Mike i Dakota siedzą sobie na pobliskim kamieniu. 'Mike - '''Nie martw się i tak zajęłaś dobre miejsce. '''Dakota - '''Wiem i poznałam Bu bu. Teraz już go nie opuszczę. '''Mike - '''No na pewno. '''Dakota - '''A po drugie, gratulacje osiągnąłeś bardzo dobre miejsce. '''Mike - '''Wiem.....tobie się na pewno uda w kolejnym sezonie. '''Dakota - '''Jeśli wo góle w nim będę. ''I się śmieją. ''Koniec !!!' Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki